Bored
by synstropezia
Summary: Padahal seharusnya hari ini berlangsung biasa saja, apabila Dazai Osamu tidak menyadari rasa bosannya telah berada di ambang batas. /"Kurasa yang ingin Dazai-san cari dan temukan adalah penjelajah waktu."


**Bored**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, bahasa bikin sakit mata, banyak deskripsi di awal, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya berlangsung biasa saja, di mana terkadang tawa berdengung, terselip candaan ringan yang garing, sesekali pula kesedihan berbentuk air mata.

Entah itu Senin, Selasa, Rabu, atau seterusnya, Dazai Osamu tak pernah mengingat ini hari apa. Kejadian di sekitar Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tidak ganjil. Suasananya pun tenang, meski sesekali riuh oleh pertengkaran kecil. Tatapan rekan-rekan Dazai begitu hangat. Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia, dengan segala hal yang dimiliki sekarang ini. Kemarin-kemarin juga berlalu demikian. Amat sangat biasa. Tak ada yang menarik atau membuat berdebar-debar.

Baru pertama kali hal senormal ini membuat Dazai bosan. Padahal setengah jam lalu ia baru saja mengisengi Kunikida Doppo–salah seorang rekannya dengan mencampurkan obat pencahar ke kopi yang Kunikida minum, dan alhasil terkena diare. Dazai ingat betul ketawanya sangat kencang, sampai-sampai otot perut terasa pegal. Jelas-jelas dirinya telah menjadi orang paling bahagia, bukan?

Namun, itu setengah jam yang lalu. Terlebih pula Dazai tidak menyadari, bahwa Kunikida atau rekan lainnya tak memarahi dia, walau mereka tahu obat pecahar tersebut adalah ulah Dazai.

* * *

_Ketawa Dazai boleh jadi paling kencang sekaligus terniat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu ingin menikmati hal tersebut, membuat kekosongan yang selama ini tersembunyi justru menampakkan wajah._

* * *

Buku panduan dirinya tidak lagi menggelitik atensi. Siapa pun yang berlalu-lalang di kantor kecil ini kurang Dazai pedulikan, walau biasanya si brunette selalu memiliki sejuta keisengan. Bahkan percaya atau tidak; ia belum mencoba mencelakakan diri hari ini. Metode yang tadi pagi kebelet Dazai coba terlupakan begitu saja–mendadak basi seolah-olah ia hilang rasa penasaran, akan kematian yang selalu dikejarnya.

Rasa-rasanya sulit untuk beranjak dari sofa ini. Namun, apabila tidak kunjung bergerak bisa-bisa Dazai mati dalam kebosanan. Semua terasa salah entah itu diam atau bertindak. Lantas, daripada membiarkan dirinya sendiri kosong Dazai memutuskan memandang langit-langit agensi.

* * *

_**"Kehidupan adalah sebuah pencarian, untuk menemukan hal yang di masa lalu masih dinamai kehilangan."**_

* * *

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benaknya–sebuah _quote_ yang pernah iseng-iseng Dazai lihat, sewaktu Izumi Kyouka membaca novel setebal 450 halaman. Memikirkan makna-nya mungkin dapat membungkam kebosanan, agar perasaan Dazai berhenti ditikam atau ia akan mati rasa, dan selamanya terjebak di dunia abu-abu.

Sejauh mata memandang selama 22 tahun menghirup udara, Dazai yakin ia telah mencari hal apa saja yang terlintas di keningnya, meski tak semua berakhir dengan menemukan.

Pencarian paling jauh yang dapat diingatnya adalah tujuh tahun lalu, saat Dazai tengah bosan-bosannya menjalani kehidupan. Tanpa sengaja pula mantan eksekutif mafia itu menemukan sebuah hal menarik, yakni misi pertamanya bersama Chuuya dalam menguak kebenaran Arahabaki.

Sangat menarik, dan Dazai yakin itu adalah kali pertama dirinya melepaskan tawa yang nyata. Namun, apa yang dahulu ia temukan kini telah dinamai kehilangan–baik di masa lalu sebelum Dazai mengetahui Chuuya, ataupun di masa 'sekarang' ketika mereka saling mengenal, lantas sang detektif memutuskan pamit. Dazai sudah membuang tentang Port Mafia, begitu pun Chuuya yang masih menetap di sana.

Selain pencarian di umur lima belas tahun mengenai kemenarikan hidup, Dazai kembali melanjutkannya hingga ia tiba di usia dua puluh. Itu adalah pencarian terbaik menurut Dazai, karena dirinya telah menemukan Oda Sakunosuke.

Sosoknya begitu menarik, baik hati, dan pengertian. Rasa bosan Dazai pasti menghilang setiap mereka mengobrol. Di sudut terkecil hatinya, sekaligus merupakan asa terdalam yang diam-diam selalu dipanjatkan hampir setiap waktu, Dazai tetap berharap mereka dapat bersama–baik di Port Mafia, maupun Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan Oda untuk berpihak pada kebenaran.

Seribu sayang apa yang Dazai temukan justru berakhir tragis. Oda meninggalkan dia, beserta wasiat tersebut usai memberantas Mimic. Mungkin Dazai kembali dipeluk oleh kesepian. Bisa jadi pikirannya tidak lagi menari seperti kata Oda, dan hal itu membuat Dazai berlarut-larut dalam keputusasaan. Setelah ini apa pun yang Dazai cari serta temui mungkin hanyalah kesia-siaan. Sudah kehilangan arti, meski Oda yang memercayai Dazai untuk menemukannya.

Lalu, atas wasiat Oda pencariannya kembali dilanjutkan. Dazai menemukan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang dapat mewujudkan keinginan Oda. Kebersamaan dengan rekan-rekan barunya berlangsung menyenangkan, bahkan Dazai belajar cara untuk pulang dan memperlembut tatapan menggunakan kebaikan.

Tak berhenti sampai di sana, Dazai bahkan menemukan Nakajima Atsushi yang sekarang ini tampak menghampirinya.

Seharusnya sudah cukup, bukan? Dazai selalu bisa membunuh rasa bosan dengan segala hal yang ia temukan. Namun, kenapa kali semua terasa sulit? Apakah mereka–Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, dan kebaikan yang Oda percayakan ini bukanlah apa yang ingin Dazai temukan, sehingga mendadak segalanya menjenuhkan hati?

"Ada apa, Dazai-_san_? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya Atsushi dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Sebelum menatap sepasang warna nila milik juniornya itu, Dazai lebih dulu mengatur napas agar sesak tidak menguasai nada bicaranya.

"Hanya merasa bosan~ Atsushi-_kun_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"Setelah menyelesaikan laporan aku memang berniat menghampiri Dazai-san. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Keras kepala sekali, ya? Tidakkah Atsushi paham kapan harus menyerah, karena menyaksikan cara matanya menatap Dazai hanya mendatangkan luka untuk sekarang?

"Sudah kubilang diriku hanya merasa bosan. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipermasalahkan."

"Mau mengobrol? Kurasa beberapa topik bisa membuatmu segar kembali." Sofa di seberang langsung Atsushi tempati. Dari posisi berbaring Dazai mengubahnya menjadi duduk, guna menutupi ketidaktertarikan akibat rasa bosan yang menjerat.

"Tidak buruk~ Tetapi, sekarang ini aku bingung ingin mengangkat topik apa. Atsushi-_kun_ punya saran?"

Sejenak remaja tanggung itu tampak berpikir. Cukup lama sampai membuat Dazai mengetuk lantai menggunakan sepatu, dan nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh rasa bosan yang membuat frustrasi, apabila tidak dikejutkan oleh keseriusan yang Atsushi perlihatkan.

"Katakan apa yang Dazai-_san_ pikirkan sekarang ini. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Tetapi hal ini sangat membosankan, dan tidak pen–", "Kumohon beritahu aku. Hanya saja jika Dazai-_san_ keberatan, maka tidak apa-apa." Mungkin Dazai tergerak sampai bibirnya membentuk berbagai bentuk, meski belum satu pun kalimat yang lolos. Udara yang mendadak pekat ini selalu bertujuan menghentikan Dazai. Kata-katanya tidak dibiarkan utuh–harus luluh lantak sebelum memiliki perasaan yang jelas.

Petunjuk dalam pencariannya untuk menemukan ujung percakapan ini berkata, apabila Dazai membiarkan perhatian Atsushi tertuang dengan gamblang, maka kehancuran akan mengakhiri Dazai.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi, 'Kehidupan adalah sebuah pencarian, untuk menemukan hal yang di masa lalu masih dinamai kehilangan'."

"Sebelum Atsushi-_kun_ menghampiriku, aku sempat merenungkan mengenai apa yang telah kucari dan kutemukan," sambung Dazai dengan suara pelan yang begitu janggal. Seniornya itu tampak bimbang, seolah-olah ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi di sisi lain hendak memberitahukannya juga.

"Jadi apa saja itu?"

"Tujuh tahun lalu aku menemukan Chuuya, kemudian Odasaku dan sekarang ini agensi serta dirimu. Dua hal yang kusebutkan di awal selalu membuatku tidak merasa bosan. Namun yang sekarang ini ... kenapa aku mendadak bosan padahal selalu bergembira dengan kalian, ya?"

"Rasanya sangat bosan, sampai aku berpikir ingin menghilang saja dari hadapan kalian. Aneh banget, kan? Sebelumnya tidak pernah begitu, lho."

Entah bagaimana perasaan Dazai yang berdiri di hadapan Atsushi mendadak enggan memalsukan diri. Sekarang ini ketakutan menumpulkan seluruh indranya, karena Dazai telah melupakan cara melindungi diri sendiri dengan kabur menggunakan kebohongan.

Insting detektifnya tajam dan terasah. Setelah mengutarakannya Dazai pasti menyesal, betulan remuk, bahkan memilih menjaga jarak agar berhenti terlukai.

"Bagaimana menanggapinya, ya?"

"Abaikan saja~ Aku hanya sedang aneh hari ini. Besok-besok pasti kembali normal, kok." Tetapi Dazai belum mau menjauh, dan satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah menundukkan Atsushi secara paksa.

"Jika agensi bukan hal yang sebenarnya ingin Dazai-_san_ temukan, berarti apa keinginanmu?"

Apa yang Dazai inginkan ... ya? Entah sejak kapan ia berhenti memikirkannya, ataupun mencari cara untuk menemukan hal tersebut. Mungkin sesuatu seperti makanan enak. Wanita cantik yang bersedia bunuh diri dengannya. Menjadi miliuner, ataukah hidup sebagai orang biasa? Dazai tidak tahu. Kepalanya benar-benar kosong, membuat rasa bosan itu menjadi-jadi.

Lantas di dalam rasa bosannya itu, Dazai melihat Atsushi yang menatap iba kepada dia. Tangan sang pemuda setengah harimau hendak terulur padanya, tetapi ia tarik lagi dan diletakkan di depan dada. Pemandangan tersebut terus saja terulang, sampai akhirnya Atsushi memutuskan berbalik badan–pamit tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, selain membisikkan kata 'maaf' penuh sesal.

Apakah yang tengah Dazai saksikan ini nyata atau palsu, lagi-lagi ia sekadar menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Yang dapat Dazai pastikan hanyalah dirinya begitu menyedihkan, dan semakin menyedihkan karena ia terlambat menyadari itu.

* * *

_Pantas saja dirinya selalu berputar-putar di kehampaan, __**karena Dazai tak memiliki atau mampu mengangankan sebuah harapan–keinginan terdalamnya yang seharusnya, ia wujudkan dengan sepenuh hati**_.

* * *

Kenapa Dazai masih hidup jika ia seperti ini, ya?

"Kurasa aku enggak memilikinya~ Tetapi Atsushi-_kun_ tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan. Benar, deh, besok juga aku kembali normal." Apabila sang mentor memang memercayainya, maka Atsushi rasa Dazai tidak perlu menyelipkan nada jenaka yang justru membuat ia khawatir.

Atsushi memiliki insting seekor harimau dan seorang detektif. Kemungkinan besar rasa bosan Dazai akan bertahan selamanya. Tak ada langkah yang benar yang dapat Atsushi ambil untuk menyelamatkan Dazai, dan ia kesulitan membantah bahwa semua itu salah.

"Mungkin ini terdengar lancang. Hanya saja selama ini aku merasa Dazai-_san_ memang selalu bosan, tetapi tertutupi oleh kamu yang berusaha menikmati kebersamaan dengan anggota lain."

"Lalu Atsushi-_kun_ mau bilang rasa bosanku sudah ada sejak dulu sekali, akhirnya menumpuk dan baru terasa sekarang?"

"Ya. Kira-kira begitulah." Bisa jadi benar, ya? Namun, Dazai mana mau mengakuinya.

"Terus bagaimana? Menurut Atsushi-_kun_ apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ini, selain menemukan keinginanku yang sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, Dazai-_san_. Aku sangat ingin membantumu. Tetapi, rasa-rasanya aku tidak bisa." Berarti gambaran yang sempat Dazai lihat adalah masa depan, kah? Sesegera mungkin Atsushi akan meninggalkannya. Sejak awal Dazai yang sesungguhnya sudah tenggelam sangat jauh memang mustahil diselamatkan.

Dia ini tidak normal, karena masih hidup dengan rasa bosan yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan sanggup berpura-pura merasai sesuatu menggunakan hati.

"Tidak bisa kenapa? Aku percaya pada Atsushi-_kun_, kok. Atau kita mengobrol saja seperti biasa, ya? Jangan dibahas lagi."

"Kumohon berhentilah melarikan diri dari rasa bosanmu. Nanti kalau Dazai-_san _kehilangan dirimu sendiri, karena tidak bisa merasai apa pun lagi bagaimana? Aku ... takut."

Meskipun tak ada langkah yang benar untuk menyelamatkan Dazai, tetapi hanya Atsushi yang dapat mengambil tindakan. Lebih baik menyesali yang telah diperbuat dibandingkan tidak pernah dilakukan. Semoga saja Atsushi bisa sedikit memberi harapan untuk menghidupkan genggaman Dazai, dan keburukan ini menjadi kebaikan ketika terkenang suatu hari nanti.

"Duh. Jangan hiperbola, Atsushi-_kun_. Lihat, deh, lihat. Sekarang aku sudah tersenyum lagi. Kurasa membaca buku panduan bunuh diriku akan menye–", "Mungkin aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Dazai-san cari, dan temukan."

Tidak. Tolong katakan Atsushi bercanda. Tatapannya hanya menakuti Dazai, karena begitu sendu tetapi masih memberanikan diri menggenggam risiko. Mungkin nanti bukan hanya Dazai yang hancur, melainkan pula Atsushi yang walaupun menyadari apa pun tindakannya pasti meruntuhkan Dazai, namun tetap mengambil langkah.

Sekarang ini rasa-rasanya Dazai tidak mau mendengarkan apa pun dari siapa pun, terutama Atsushi yang sebentar lagi menyerupainya. Dazai meyakini itu, meski ia tak kunjung membuka mulut untuk menghentikan Atsushi.

"Kurasa yang ingin Dazai-_san_ cari dan temukan adalah penjelajah waktu."

"Ya ampun~ Ternyata Atsushi-_kun _ingin menghiburku dengan candaan garing. Jangan memasang ekspresi serius, dong. Bikin kaget tahu." Hanya saja seingin apa pun Dazai tertawa, tak ada yang lucu dari ucapan Atsushi. Penjelajah waktu bukan hal nyata. Harusnya ia bisa menertawakan hal fiksi itu–bukan mengusutkan wajah seperti sekarang.

"Maaf karena aku bukan Oda-_san_. Kami bukan rekan-rekanmu di Port Mafia, dan agensi bukanlah Bar Lupin. Tangan Atsushi ... gemetar. Nila di matanya tampak berombak, dan tinggal hitungan waktu sebelum ia menumpahkan penyesalannya.

Maaf karena Atsushi terlalu lemah, sampai-sampai ia gagal menemukan langkah yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Dazai. Maaf karena kebingungannya Dazai jadi berjuang seorang diri. Maaf karena dirinya belum cukup pantas di hati sang mentor, sehingga Atsushi tak bisa berdiri di samping sosok Oda. Namun yang terpenting dan paling utama, Atsushi meminta maaf karena tidak dapat membuat Dazai _melihatnya_.

Padahal Dazai sudah _melihatnya_ sebagai sosok yang pantas diselamatkan. Tetapi, Atsushi tidak dapat membuat Dazai _melihat_ ia sebagai seseorang yang mampu untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Atsushi-_kun _bicara apa, sih? Sekarang ini aku sangat ingin membaca buku. Jadi bisa tolong berhenti berbicara?"

"Kamu merasa bosan karena itu. Secara tidak sadar pula sebenarnya Dazai-_san_ ingin kembali ke masa lalu, karena lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan agensi yang sekarang."

"Semua itu karena Oda-_san_ yang kamu temukan adalah pencarian terbaikmu, bukan? Jika demikian, agensi bukanlah apa-apa bagimu." _Kami hanya menjadi seseorang yang perlahan-lahan merusakmu, dengan perhatian yang sebenarnya ingin Dazai-san terima dari Oda-san, bukan orang lain. _

"Te-ternyata yang kuinginkan sekarang ini adalah, tidak mendengarkan apa pun dari siapa pun. Nanti kutulis perasaanku di diary, deh. Meski aku enggak punya yang begituan, tinggal beli saja, kok."

"Secara tidak langsung juga, Dazai-_san_ takut menghadapi kenyataan yang sekarang. Oda-_san _adalah pencarian dan kehilangan terbesarmu. Hidup tanpanya pasti garing, meski Dazai-_san _sudah bertemu orang baru."

"Su-sudah, dong, Atsushi-_kun_. Kamu tenang saja, ya, sekarang?" Senyumannya terasa basah. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada wajah Dazai, sampai-sampai Atsushi terus-menerus menggeleng seperti itu?

"Maaf karena aku terus saja berbicara. Ini adalah yang terakhir. Setelahnya Dazai-_san_ boleh melakukan apa pun."

"Langsung katakan saja," ucapnya tanpa keberanian menatap Atsushi. Pemuda berambut perak itu sudah berdiri, dan menghampiri Dazai untuk memberikan pelukan.

"Apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah, Dazai-_san_ tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu, meski yang ingin kamu cari dan temukan berada di sana. Karena itu kumohon, menatap lurus ke depan saja, ya? Mungkin suatu hari nanti keinginan Dazai-_san_ akan memunculkan diri di hadapanmu."

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Dazai selalu merasa bosan, dan sudah mencapai tingkat paling parah. Kalau begitu ... sampai kapan pun ia mustahil menemukan keinginannya, bukan?

* * *

_Meskipun Oda yang memercayakan keinginannya pada Dazai, benar saja dugaan dia bahwa pencarian dan yang ia temukan akan sia-sia, karena hal apa pun mustahil menggantikan betapa berharganya seorang Oda Sakunosuke._

* * *

Apa sudah takdirnya untuk berputar-putar di kehampaan ini?

Ah. Dazai tak ingin mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara. Dia sangat bosan sekarang. Sudah mati dan memang tidak bisa diselamatkan, bahkan oleh pelukan Atsushi yang terasa rapuh–anak didiknya ini terlalu baik, bukan, sampai turut menyalahkan diri sendiri?

* * *

_Padahal kamu tidak perlu hancur bersamaku, Atsushi-kun._

* * *

Tamat.

A/N: Dua hari lalu ku juga ngerasa bosen sampe ga mood ngapa2in, dan fanfic inipun jadi hehehe. awalnya udah bikin di SW. terus karena menurutku menarik jadilah kubikin fic aja (padahal ga ada yang baca, kepedean emang authornya wkwkw). oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang~ aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku.


End file.
